The overall objective of this Phase I SBIR project is to study the feasibility and acceptability of SurvivorCare, a mobile- and web-based system to support long-term cancer survivorship through patient navigation for low-income, underserved populations. Following a user-centered design approach, the contractor will develop a tool expressly designed for patient navigators (PNs) and colorectal cancer survivors to promote survivorship care planning through enhanced mobile communication, tracking and monitoring, and data reporting. In the first aim, they will conduct formative interviews with key informants (i.e., long-term cancer survivors, oncologists, nurses, patient navigators, primary care providers (PCPs)) to understand gaps and unmet needs of existing solutions to support patients? colorectal cancer journey. In the second aim, they will build and iterate on a prototype of the system which will include personal and psychosocial health dashboards, supports for communication between survivors and PNs, and data visualization based on feedback from the first aim. In the third aim, they will conduct usability testing of the prototype to assess feasibility and usability. Results from this project will go towards the future development of novel technologies designed to promote collaboration and coordination between PNs, cancer survivors, PCPs, and other cancer care team members to mitigate pronounced health disparities in long-term cancer survivorship.